Dodge (GB)
Dodge (GB) was set up 1922 as a subsidiary of Dodge America in Fulham, London. Initially marketing USA-built light commercials. They were eventually absorbed into Renault Trucks, and the Peugeot Citroen group of France in the 1980's. History The company was started in Britain in Fulham in 1922 as Dodge Bros. (Britain) Ltd. They imported vehicles built by the US parent company, Dodge. Then in 1928 they moved to Park Royal in West London, and increased the range they offered. In 1931 they were taken over by the Chrysler corporation along with the the parent company in America. The operation then moved to Kew, wfere Chrysler owned the Maxwell Car Co., and the two companies were merged as Dodge Bros. (Britain) Ltd. Several models using American engines were introduced from 1932, with capacities of 2, 3, 4 and 5 tonnes. This was followed by a 'British" Dodge with a Perkins engine in 1938. Production reduced during the War and production switched to Aircraft. In 1945 truck production resumed with the old models being joined by a new 6 tonne Major lorry, with either Petrol (gasoline) or Diesel engine options. A new 100-series was introduced in 1949. These used a Briggs cab which was also used by the Leyland Comet and Ford Thames ET6, Nickname the "parrot nose" on account of the beak like shape. The Dodge 7 tonner was added in 1953 with a Perkins R6 engine. The 300-series was added in 1957. These were offered with an AEC AV470, Leyland or Perkins engines, and a capacity of 14 ton GVW. The range had a Motor Panels Cab called the "LAD Cab" as it was used by "Leyland-Albion & Dodge". Chrysler years (from Wikipedia:wikipedia:Dodge article) Following Chrysler's takeover of the British Rootes Group, Simca of France, and Barreiros of Spain, and the resultant establishment of Chrysler Europe in 1967, the Dodge brand was used on light commercial vehicles, most of which were previously branded Commer or Karrier, on pickup and van versions of the Simca 1100, on the Spanish Dodge Dart, and on heavy trucks built in Spain. Dodge production was transfered to the Commer-Karrier factory at Dunstable. By 1973 Dodge, Commer and Karrier had been integrated, and post 1974 the Dodge name was used on former Commer models. The most common of these was the Dodge 50 series, widely used by utility companies (often in a 4x4 variant, fitted with on-board compressor and generators) and the military, but rarely seen outside the UK, and the Spanish-built heavy-duty 300 series available as 4x2, 6x4, 8x2, and 8x4 rigids, as well as 4x2 semi-trailer tractors. All of these were also sold in selected export markets badged either as Fargo or De Soto. The 300 series was imported from Spain for the UK market as the Dodge R38 series, post 1976. As the 500 series was limited to 28 ton GVW. Following Chrysler Europe's collapse in 1977, and the sale of their assets to Peugeot, the Chrysler/Dodge British and Spanish factories were quickly passed on to Renault Véhicules Industriels, who gradually re-branded the range of vans and trucks as Renaults through the 1980s. They would eventually drop these products altogether and used the plants to produce engines (in the UK) and "real" Renault truck models in Spain. Dodge vehicles would not return to the UK until the introduction of the Dodge Neon SRT-4, branded as a Chrysler Neon, in the mid 2000s. The Dodge marque was reintroduced to Europe on a broad scale in 2006. Currently, the Dodge lineup in Europe consists of the Caliber, Avenger, Viper SRT-10, Nitro and Dodge Journey(2008). The Dodge Caliber has proved to be a sales success in the UK market with Resale values remaining high. Model range * Dodge 2-ton - 1932 * Dodge 3-ton - 1932 * Dodge 4-ton - 1932 * Dodge 5-ton - 1932 * Dodge Major 6-Ton - 1945 * Dodge 7-ton - 1953 * Dodge 100 series - 1949 * Dodge 200 series - 1958 updated bonneted models became 400 series in 1963 * Dodge 300 series - 1957 upto 14 ton GVW * Dodge 400 series - 1963 (revamped 200 series) * Dodge 500 series - 1964-78 - tilt cab range with Chrysler V8 (Cummins VALE built under licence) engine, later replaced with a Perkins V8-410 engine * Dodge R38]] - 1976 - 38 ton (spanish built) tractor units and 8x4 rigid. Preservation A few examples of the post war early models exist in preservation on the Vintage vehicle circuit. * please list any knoen examples below with reg no. and a photo if possible. See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * Shows and Meets - list of events featuring vintage vehicles (please add any missing events) * Clubs Listing - Clubs relating to vehicle and vintage collecting of all types of machinery. References and sources * extract from wikipedia article * The World Encyclopedia of Trucks by Peter J. Davies, ISBN External links Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Merged companies Category:Commercial vehicles Category:Truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom * Category:Commer Category:Karrier